


Kindle Farms

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Bull - Freeform, Cannibalism, Chains, Helpless, Human Farm, M/M, Piss, Steer, animalkink, cow slave, cowboy, farm, forced to be animals, heifer, leash, meatheads - Freeform, muscle heads, pisskink, slave farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to Kindle Farms! Home to sluts and cock warmers of all varieties! Heifers, sheep, pigs, or chickens, we've got them all!





	1. Chapter 1

Kink(s): muscle-heads, piss, ass enlargement

Animal: cow

Males/Females/Both: males

* * *

BULLS

The calf comes into Kindle Farms able to speak. It doesn't know where it's at or what's going on. All it knows is, it's scared. It will be frightened of the farm hands trying to corral it into its new home. Calves haven't learned to walk on all fours yet, so it's brought in with a head strap and a chain. It will fight back.

Despite being calves, they have large, bulging muscles and fearsome attitudes towards captivity. They curse and shout. Metal bits help keep them quiet and make the sounds they're suppose to make. Grunts and moans. The calf they brought in today is especially noisy. It drools all over itself and tries to buck at the new farm boy - Philip. He's small and inexperienced with the cattle, so its not a surprise when he ends up on his ass in the dirt.

Frank West - the owner of Kindle Farms - helps the boy to his feet. He dusts off his pants and points to the creature bound with chains in the middle of the barn. Hay is kicked astray. Its thick thighs are quivering with the need to flee. Its nostrils are flaring and its eyes watch Frank like he's the devil. The old cowboy laughs and itches at his gray mustache. He's been running this farm for fifty years. He's knows how to break in a calf, and he's here to show his farm hands how. The calf is hogtied down and the chains are removed. As soon as its bit is gone, its starts to spit curses. He goes over to the calf. It squirms on the ground, Its muscles flexing and its cock flopping around pathetically. It looks at Frank with spark in its brown eyes and calls him a 'fucker.' Frank leans down, hands on his knees. The calf spits at him and calls him a 'fag'. 

A few of his boys start to look nervous, and Frank knows he has to put a stop to such feelings quickly. Frank puts the bit back in with a fight and kicks the calf in the side. It squirms and curses again, muffled. 

"This calf is nothing but that. It's not a person," Frank tell his boys. "It's just an animal, and it'll learn its place so long as you do your jobs. If any of ya'll are getting yellow bellies, I suggest you leave this job now. It ain't for everyone." 

He pointedly looks at Philip. The boy is the newest. Hasn't seen most of the animals yet. But the boy seems ready, fixing his cowboy hat and nodding at his boss. 

"We can do it, sir. Teach us." 

Philip is good with the calves. Their heads are shaven clean and they are taken to a shed with iron stalls. The stalls have bars that hold the calves in place. Their ass cheeks are squeezed out and locked tightly so farm boys can inject the flesh to make it enlarge. The calves are strapped down for a few days and fed grain through feeding tubes. When their asses pass the jiggle test (a firm slap, and the flesh must jiggle a full five seconds before stopping) they are finally released to the next stage. But Philip, who had been given the newest calf by Frank, was struggling to get the unruly thing not to speak during such injections. Philip pouted one morning when it happened again, a bucket of grains in his hand and the morning sun just rising. 

"Please -p-please," his calf moaned when he removed the bit. The metal was quickly shoved back in. Philip felt a little bad. These things sounded so human sometimes that it was hard not to. But Frank taught him to be firm. A calf didn't lose a bit until it learned not to speak. Philip fixed its feeding tube into place and hooked it to its muzzle. His calf shook its head. Philip huffed as he strapped its head back into the bars. 

"Damn thing, always causing me trouble." Philip said.

He went to the other side and slapped its ass, getting only a few solid seconds of jiggling. The calf grunted and its trembling legs tried to thrash in its tight constraints. It stilled as Philip unpacked his needle and strapped on his gloves. The solution was added, and before his eyes, the calf's cheeks fattened. Philip smashed them together, letting them drop and bounce. Then he slapped it, earning a loud yelp from the calf and a solid three and a half seconds of jiggling. "Few more days," he said, packing his things. 

When the stubborn calf's ass was of good size, Phillip kept in its bit and put a rope around its neck. Its arms were wrapped in black latex that pinned its shoulders back. An iron bar ran down its spine and clung to a strap that ran around its waist. It kept it walking stiffly and prevented it from fighting. Philip tugged the calf to its new home for the next few weeks:

The Breaking Boxes.

The calf had panicked when they arrived and started to pull at its rope. Philip nearly choked the thing dragging it to one of the empty holes, but the calf was strong. Philip lost grip on it, and the thing fled. 

* * *

Kevin was in hell.

He wasn't sure when he died, but it must have been during his work out or something. He had decided to try out the new gym in town. Everyone had been raving about it - about the focus on muscle gaining and the amazing results members were seeing. Kevin was on his second year of college and had yet to meet any girls. He hadn't considered his womanizing personality or lack of decency to be the problem, and had signed up. 

The classes weren't too hard. They seemed pretty regular. They gave them protein shakes you had to drink if you wanted to participate. Chocolate or vanilla, Kevin always went chocolate. Before long, results kicked in and he was gaining muscle like crazy. Legs, arms, waist, neck. He filled out and broadened, becoming almost too huge. Ladies still didn’t seem to want to talk to him. He cancelled his membership, drove home, and then.... 

He can't remember how he got here. All he knows is these cowboys were the ones to make him like this. They shaved his head and injected his ass with something. It was huge now - a giant, bubble-butt that banged against things all the time. Or, more horrifically, against the cages he'd been locked in. Now, Philip (a man he swore he'd kill if he got the chance) was leading him to another nightmare. 

There were two rows, six men on each- all strong, muscled guys like him with their heads shaven. But they were only heads, set in the middle of wooden squares. Their bodies had been strapped down under the blocks and, with only their heads exposed, could do nothing but sit there. 

Terrified to end up in their state, Kevin had fought back. He was tired and his body ached from standing in those horrible stalls. He somehow escaped fucking Philip, and fled out of the barn. He was tackled by one of the many cowboys and wrangled into place with horrible ease. The strong cowboy wraps his legs around him and holds his chest. He pinches at Kevin's nipples, kisses his neck, and cooed at him like a fucking baby.

"It's okay, boy, it's okay, calm down. There ya go."

Philip runs up and Kevin panics again. He struggles, and the man holding him laughs. Kevin gets angry and lashes at him, trying to just throw his weight cause he's trapped. He can't speak. The bit and its horrible taste trap his jaw. That stupid freak's hand comes up and fondles his face. He can't throw him off, so he just snorts and settles down. His back really hurts.

"Wow, you sure calmed it down quick," Philip says dreamily.

The hand continues petting. "Yeah, I find a gentle hand works more than a firm one. 'Course, Frank'll disagree with me all day over that." The cowboy stood and wrestled Kevin to his feet. He held him in place, the man not as broad as Kevin but just as tall. He held out his hand to Philip, with one at Kevin's back brace. His arms struggled in their bonds, completely immobile. 

"My name's Josh. And may I have the pleasure of yours?"

Philip blushes and gives his own. Josh tells him he'd like to go out sometime and have lunch. As Kevin's rope is handed over, Philip agrees with great enthusiasm and awkwardly stumbles through their goodbyes. Kevin rolled his eyes as Josh left. Philip caught it, but instead of punishing him for "people" behavior, Philip blushes fiercely. 

"Shut up!" He flusters, pulling at the rope. "Frank'll be pissed if he finds out you ran away."

Kevin pulls back. But soon, he's drug back to the horrible heads. One of the wooden squares is unlocked and the lid is opened. A series of chains, shackles and leather belts are down there. Kevin starts to cry as he's strapped in, and Philip panics before calling for help. Kevin can't stop hyperventilating. He's in the hole, the wooden lid is raised over him and his bonds are too tight. Some more cowboys crowd the opening. He starts to openly sob and can't find it in him to care. 

"What do I do?!" A panicked Philip asks. 

"Ah, shit, you just got the touchy feelies," one of them says. "The cryin's a good thing. Means it won't have to sit in the boxes for too long. Your calf'll be an easy one, Philly."

"Yeah, don't freak out. Remember what Frank told us."

Philip sighed. "Right. The animals are tricky, they ain't human."

The cowboys nodded and one jumped into Kevin's enclosure. He struggled in vain as the buckles were strapped around his legs and chest, holding his arms and head in place too. He screamed and sobbed behind his bit, snot and drool rolling down his face. He felt humiliated and worthless. When the lid came down, he tried to beg to Philip and catch his eye. Philip's face hardened and he locked the lid into place, standing with a frim clap. 

"There we are. Locked in."

"We can always use more calves. Got another truck o' rich tourists coming through." One cowboy mentioned. 

"Not that we need those slobs," Philip grumbled. "Anyway, I'm off to... meet someone."

Philip's friends teased him while Kevin continued to sob. His shoulders were locked into place with the lid down. The sun was bearing down on his bald head. He tried to move his face away, but found even that was too much movement. 

"Gotta date?" The boys were still chatting.

"Shut up. Seriously. I'll see you later."

"Don't forget to feed your calf later!" 

"I won't."

The two boys went back to their "calves". Kevin was left alone, face wet and terror rising. But there was nothing he could do, but sit and wait. 

It went on for hours. Long, brutal hours, just standing immobile while leather boots worked around him. Frank had come by a while ago with a checklist. He had ordered everything cleaned, and a broom swept hay and dirt around his head. Then his bit was replaced with a circular piece of metal that strapped around his skull. All the other men were gagged the same. He heard Frank on the other side of the barn and saw him walk around the corner with a group of what looked like rich, country folk - the kind with huge, million dollar ranches and too much time on their hands. They were dressed to the heavens. Most of the woman looked disgusted by the mud and hay. Most of the men were rubbing their hands and eagerly looking at the heads on the ground. 

"Here we are," Frank stopped, gestured to the two rows. "Here are the Breaking Boxes. We use these to break in the calves. They'll go on to be our bulls and steers."

"And what do they do?" A man asked. He looked too eager. Kevin eyed the whole group warily, drool sliding down his neck. 

"Well, during the calf phase, we pump these muscles to huge sizes, as well as their asses and pecs. We have many clients who enjoy the physiques. And hard labor is rather easy for them. During the winter, when we don't need quite as many, we sell their meat."

Kevin screamed into his new gag, his voice coming out choked and strangled. He felt terror lance through him when Frank turned and spotted him. He had the group circle around Kevin's head and a boot was tapped against his temple. He growled, trying his best not to look scared, but he felt ready to piss himself. 

"And here, we have a new calf, a young helper of mine is trying to break in. It's its first day in the box."

"I prefer the kitty cats," a woman groaned. 

"Yeah," her friend rolled her eyes at Kevin, sneering at him. "Me too."

"Aw, come on," one of the men grabbed their shoulders, shaking them. "Look at this filthy animal, can't even move a muscle, despite being so fucking big. That's hilarious."

Frank nodded. "Yes, captivity keeps 'em docile."

"Can it speak?"

"This one still does. They don't leave the boxes until they stop," Frank said. "Now, who wants to try this one out?"

A few hands were raised. Kevin struggled despite knowing it was futile. _What did he mean by try out? _

A finely dressed man with an irritated wife was chosen. He high-fived his friend and stood with his feet on either side of Kevin's head. He unzipped his pants, and removed his flaccid dick. He thumbed it between his fingers. 

"Aw, yeah, you filthy cow. Keep that mouth open, just like that." The man groaned. 

Kevin's tongue violently flailed in his mouth, unable to shut his jaw, he could only try to shift his head away. It stayed put. A stream of urine suddenly escaped the man's dick. The hot spray hit Kevin in the eye. More sobs escaped him. He thrashed and tried to scream. The urine splashed into his open mouth, the group laughing as he tried to escape. Bubbles and gurgles fell from his throat. 

"Stupid thing, come on, swallow it!" The man's stream kept going. It dripped down the cracks in his wooden tile and dripped down his restrained body. When he was finished, Kevin was soaked. 

"Anyone else?" Frank asked. 

"Come on, Chuck," someone said, clapping his friend on the back. "Becky broke up with you. You deserve this."

"Yeah, buddy. Treat yourself."

Fury and grief made Kevin tremble. As Chuck knelt down, Kevin's head tucked between his bent legs and against his crotch, Kevin wished desperately he could bite. Chuck threaded his fingers over his wet scalp and laughed. 

"I can't believe this. What would Becky think?" he said, removing his dick. 

It was half-hard. The stick slapped against Kevin's face, hard. Another smack. Then the head was shoved past the gag and ran over his tongue. Back and froth, back and forth. Chuck shuddered and tucked himself closer. He tightened his thighs and drew his chest down so he could wrap his arms around the head. He humped into Kevin's warm mouth. His friends egged him on. Cheers and laughs accompanied Kevin's gags. 

The rutting got faster. Chuck's hips pistoled in and out. He groaned and his hips rolled tightly. Kevin couldn't breath as warmth gushed down his raw throat. Salty cum snorted out his nose as he choked. He was slapped harshly as the dick was removed. 

"Stupid cunt," Chuck muttered, "getting cum on my shoes."

"That's okay, buddy," one of his friends said. "We got plenty more sluts to go check out. Don't let one make you mad."

Chuck scowled but tucked himself away and stood. "You're right. Let's go."

Frank winked at Kevin before they left. He was covered in spit, snot, and cum. He couldn't move an inch. The sun was hot, he was hungry, he wanted to go home, do anything, ANYTHING BUT BE A CUM HOLE. 

But Kevin had no keys. No keys. No allies. No hope. Cum and drool on his face, all he could do was dread what was to come. 


	2. Calf/Bull Part 2

Kevin was in the Breaking Boxes for a long time. A few days of hot sun, rich people pissing on him and getting their dicks wet with his mouth. He had lost count of the times he'd been face-fucked, and when noon hit (the fucking hottest and sweatiest part of the day) the tourists seem to flood through. When he wasn't been tormented by them, he could see all the other poor "calves" getting the same treatment. 

His arms strained against their chains as another fucker leveled his crotch to his face. Kevin had long run out of tears and angry shouts. His mouth gag was dripping with cum - dry and fresh - and though he couldn't see himself, he felt how disgusting and heavy the filth was against his skin. He blinked. He couldn't even itch his damn jawline. Stubble had started to grow in, and after being oiled up and shaven when first brought here, it felt like a small comfort. But then the man humping against his face pulled away with a groan. 

"What the fuck, stupid animal!" Kevin was slapped. His face throbbed, the feeling becoming familiar. "You're fuckin' scratching my balls!" 

The dreaded voice of Kindle Farm's owner - Frank - had strolled up to investigate. Kevin snorted, cum shooting out his nose and into the dirt. He gave the man a hard glare and Frank infuriatingly smiled back. He always gave Kevin a special nod or wink, then disregarded him like he was nothing. It made Kevin so hot, he felt like he'd explode. 

"What seems to be the matter, here?"

"Dumb thing's scratching me," the tourist whined. He kicked some dirt in emphasis and Kevin huffed as it got in his face.

Frank hummed and knelt down. "This one's been causing some trouble, haven't you?" 

A rough hand gripped his chin, feeling the sharp hairs there with a disapproving eye. He lightly clapped Kevin's cheek.

"Poor thing ain't being properly taken care of. No wonder you're so fussy. Probably itchin' too death."

He stood and apologized to the customer, offering him any other calf to choose from. Kevin could only sit and wait until the group cleared out. The owner of Kindle Farms bent back to his level and started to unlock the lid. Kevin’s heart fluttered in excitement. When the lid rose over his head, he started to struggle in eagerness. Frank put a firm hand on his shoulder, both ordering him to calm down and shouting for another employee to come over. It was that Josh kid that thwarted his escape. Kevin snorted angrily. 

"Good day, Sir," Josh greeted joyfully with a dip of his hat. "What can I do ya for?" 

"Philip hasn't been taking care of his calf properly," Frank said. "I want you to finish unloading it and take it back to the calf barn. Wash it up and then lock it in a stall."

"Not a problem!" Josh saluted. "Sorry to hear Philip isn't doing his job, but I've been seein' him workin' real hard all day today. He might just be struggling with the new animal. I could help him out some, show him some tricks and tips."

Frank looked up to Josh suspiciously, but simply shrugged. "Alright then. Once you're done just wait in the barn. We'll meet you there shortly."

* * *

Kevin felt miserable. Sure, he felt better being out of that fucking box, but his arms and legs hadn't worked right. He had been humiliatingly half-carried across the whole farm by Josh. The guy wouldn't shut up about how Kevin was going to be properly taken care of now, and that Philip wouldn't leave him like that again. Kevin hadn't really cared. His limbs had started to hurt badly - sharp pains like broken glass and needles ran through his flesh. Josh had strapped his ring gag back in when he started to curse. It only made it harder to breath through the pain, but somehow, they made it to the stalls and he was strapped back into immobility. 

He didn't like being locked back up. While he panicked, Josh cooed like a fucking nutcase and left to fetch a bucket of water and soap. The entire time, he acted like this wasn't the strangest thing in the universe. Scratch that, Kevin thought. The most disgusting thing. Especially when a cold, soapy rag descended on his giant ass and started to scrub. His ass cheeks had to be cleaned one at a time. Josh groped and moved them around, making sure to clean in between and dip into his asshole. Kevin's whole body went riggid. He jerked and the stall only gave the slightest shake. Josh rubbed at his cheeks calmingly. 

"Hey, calm down buddy," he laughed. "We're gettin' you all cleaned up nice and pretty. You'll feel a lot better after a shave, but I'm gonna let your caregiver take care a' that. Gonna have to wait a little longer. Sorry, girl."

The nickname felt like a final straw. He'd been face fucked and called all sorts of degrading things that last few days. But bent over with this man cooing at him like some dog, calling him things that Kevin once called girls he'd slept with.... He tried to wretch himself free, despite his burning muscles. Tears ran down his face, and his voice started to howl with wordless screams. He felt hands pet him and it only fueled his rage. He kept on bucking and thrashing, sure he'd break the wood. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to die here. 

And then that _man's _voice came booming through the barn.

"CALM DOWN!" Frank demanded. 

Kevin felt his balls shrink in fear. He stopped moving, body tensing but quivering. He couldn't see the entrance, but he could hear two pairs of boots stroll towards them. He could see Frank out of the corner of his eye. The man moved out of view and he felt a sharp slap to his ass. He yelped, thrashed, but it was short lived. Another slap. 

“Just barely under fiver seconds,” Frank tutted, rubbing at one of his red cheeks. “And what else is outta place? Can y’all tell me, Phillip?”

Kevin watched As Philip circled his stall, obviously nervous. The young cowboy scratched the back of his head and made a stammering guess. 

“I put him in the breaking boxes too early, I see that,” Philip began slowly. “Um, and...” he paused, thinking. 

Frank sighed. “Stubble. Philip. You have to shave your calf until stage three. Keep the ass bouncy and keep the face completely bare.” Franks hand found Kevin’s face. His fingers brushed over chin and then his scalp. “That includes here too. I think Josh may have to help you out.”

Philip spluttered in indignation. “W-what? No wait, I can be responsible. It’s just all new-“

”None of that,” Frank interrupted, already turning on his heel. "Josh here offered to give you a hand. It's obvious you need it. I have to take care of the horses, so I expect everything here to be taken care of." He didn't wait for an answer, just gave Philip a firm look and left. 

Philip had sulkily nodded, but a faint blush had caught across his face as he looked at Josh. "So... you probably think I'm a bit of a child..." He scratched his head. "I should be takin' better care of the calf, I know."

"Ain't no harm in admittin' when ya need help," Josh said with a smile. "I brought some equipment to get started. Your calf is gonna have to stay in the stalls another few days while we get its ass to the correct size. We can take the time to develop a routine for shaving. I use to do it in between feedings when Frank first hired me. Just somethin'. you'll get use to."

Philip grinned, taking the offered syringe that made Kevin's heart flutter dangerously. He strained a bit, but it only brought the attention on him sooner. He could do nothing but moan and curse incoherently as the sharp sting of that needle pushed into his soft cheek. The flesh swelled as the plunger was pushed, the other cheek following suit. A slap made Kevin yelp. Josh laughed behind him, telling Philip how to count appropriately and where to inject evenly. When they finished, Kevin's head was grabbed and held firmly in place as Josh smeared shaving cream over his stubble. Some ran up over his scalp where some fuzz had been struggling to grow back. Kevin almost wanted to cry as the razor was wetted was grazed across his skin. He fought back weakly, starting to shake in anger and grief. 

He kept asking them to stop, pleading through his gag like he'd done the first day of captivity. Philip's face turned nervous, unsure. Kevin looked at him, forced the young cowboy to see the pain in his eyes.

_Please, please, please! I can see the humanity in there! I can see how close you are to understand how WRONG this is! _

Then that fuck-face, Josh, grabbed Phillips chin and turned his head away. 

"Gettin' cold feet?" Josh asked teasingly. Philip blushed. "I'm only teasin'. Really, I know it's hard the first time you take care of a new animal. You're not use to the calf yet, how it acts. You've never worked with a newborn animal before. It's different than them older creatures, huh? Don't worry. I'll be here to help you out every step of the way."

And then their lips met in a gentle kiss. Kevin wanted to vomit. Instead, he had to settle for drooling like some dumb animal, locked in a cage. Then he saw Josh's gaze look at him sideways during his kiss. He gave Kevin a mall smile and a wink, digging back into Philip with new gusto. 

_Fuck you, Josh,_ he thought. _If I get the chance, I'll kill you._

But despite his inner turmoil, Kevin found he could feel nothing. Nothing except defeated. 


End file.
